


Comfort You

by Pielotdameron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Gets a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pielotdameron/pseuds/Pielotdameron
Summary: Obi-Wan gets himself into some trouble and Anakin isn’t dealing too well.Luckily he has a secret wife to cheer him up with hugs.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Comfort You

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t see Padmé being awesome as often as I should and it’s sad

Padmé caught Anakin effortlessly when he tumbled into her apartment, eyes red rimmed and hands shaking as he grappled at her dress, searching for something to ground him.

It wasn’t often that he came to her when he was upset, but when he did, he was always in a near-inconsolable state. She guided him carefully over to the couch and pushing at his shoulders until something in his head clicked and he slumped back on one of the cushions. Padmé stepped away, only to feel a hand wrap loosely around her wrist and tug her gently towards him. She went willingly, knowing he wouldn’t hurt her even if he was angry.

“Shh, I was just going to get you some water-“ he whines softly into her shoulder and she sighs quietly, wrapping her arms around him and letting him rest his head on her chest. He seemed to shrink when he was upset, curling himself tightly into her side and burying his face in her neck as if to physically hide from whatever was hurting him. Slowly, the tension leaves his shoulders, replaced by slightly shaking as he lets himself cry. She pets his hair slowly, running her fingers through the curls at the base of his neck. The feeling of his fingers on her shoulder, mimicking her actions, is familiar and soothing, an attempt to comfort her even when he was the one hurting.

“Can you tell me what’s wrong Ani?” She doesn’t let her voice rise above a mumble despite them being alone in the room. Anakin sits up just enough to talk, but doesn’t shift away from her.

“Don’t really want to. But Obi-Wan has done something stupid and…” he takes a shaky, shallow breath in and retreats back into her neck. Luckily she can guess at the other details, especially since Anakin is quite so distraught. If Obi-Wan had gotten himself injured enough to be forced into the halls of healing, then Anakin was right to be worried. She sighed, pressing a kiss into his hair.

“Will you be alright if I get up and fetch some water?” She rubs his shoulder as he tenses up, reluctantly pulling himself just far enough away that she could shift out from beside him. His head flops onto the couch like he doesn’t have the energy to hold it up and she has to resist the urge to gently tilt it. She forced herself away from him, heading into her bedroom first and collecting one of the plush blankets from her bed. When she returned, he hadn’t shifted, staring blankly at the wall behind him like he isn’t quite sure what to do. Likely, he was searching the force frantically, like he did when Ahsoka was last sick, but she doubted he’d find the answers he wanted. If Obi-Wan did respond, Padmé would see to it personally that somebody sedated the man.

Careful not to accidentally hurt him, she rested his chin in her palm and turned him away from the wall.

“Would you like a hot drink?” He blinked at her a few times, eyes shiny with unshed tears. She gently swipes her fingers under his eyes before turning to boil the kettle when he gives a slight nod. As it boils she collects the mugs from her glass cupboard, letting him have a few moments to himself. His choked off sob breaks her resolve and she finds herself holding him close again, hushing him quietly.

“I just hope he’s gonna be okay.” Anakin even sounds miserable, his voice scratchy in his throat as he traces little circles on her skin with his thumb. She sighs softly, knowing there wasn’t really much she could say to soothe him. Obi-Wan was equally distraught the last time Anakin was wounded, and she vividly remembered his soft cries as they talked over a full tea ceremony that he’d made one step at a time. She had a suspicion that wouldn’t work with Anakin.

“He’s Obi-Wan, he’ll be just fine Ani. But you need to have a drink.” She slips away, her heart giving a sharp pang at the panicked reach for her. She brushed their hands together on her way to the kitchen, relieved when he relaxed back again. Making a cup of tea took her only a few moments thanks to practice with various boring political events that involved small talk and offering drinks just to avoid lapses in conversation. She offers it out to Anakin, not letting go until she’s convinced his hands are steady. As he takes a slow sip, his breath slightly hitched, she wraps the blanket around their shoulders and huddles closer to his side, pressing herself alongside him but leaving it up to him whether he returned the favour.

To her delight, he loosens one hand from the mug and wraps it around her shoulder, shifting on the couch until he can comfortably rest his head on hers, sipping his tea quietly. She’s content to stay her for as long as he needs her to.

She’d just buy Bail some drinks at a later date to make up for it.


End file.
